Childhood Memories
by Persefone Black
Summary: Lembranças de uma infância feliz. Fanfics para o Projeto Hide and Seek.
1. Sourire

**N/A.:**Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Hide and Seek, da Slytherin Royalty, que visa a produção de fics sobre a infância de Pansy e Draco; a situação escolhida foi "Coleção".

A fic está sem betagem, perdoem qualquer erro esdrúxulo D:

* * *

**Sourire**

Draco era um exímio colecionador. E como todo bom colecionador, ele achou que tivesse a coleção mais incrível de todas.

_(Draco não colecionava desenhos, figurinhas de sapos de chocolate, rótulos de balas, nem nada disso, meus caros. Podemos dizer que Draco colecionava sorrisos; melhor dizendo, memórias de sorriso, porque ele não havia encontrado um jeito de tornar todas aquelas imagens de lábios finos em algo que pudesse colocar no fundo de sua gaveta, de modo que as guardava no fundo da mente.)_

Qualquer pessoa poderia colecionar sorrisos, mas Draco não era qualquer pessoa. Os sorrisos dela só ele colecionava – alguns só ele _tinha_. Então, não o chame de estúpido por sua coleção abstrata, ele pode detestar isso.

_(Não esqueçamos, por favor, de quem foi o menino Draco. Ele era o menino colecionador com ninguém para amar, e ela era a menina que tinha todo o tempo do mundo.)_

Ele gostava especialmente do sorriso número doze. Era um sorriso pequeno, de canto, cuja maior beleza se encontrava durante a formação: os lábios – preguiçosos, sem pressa alguma – se curvavam para cima, num movimento estimulante e vagaroso; depois o leve enrugar no canto dos olhos, que brilhavam enquanto o fazia. E esse era um sorriso só dele, ele tinha certeza.

O número vinte e sete era o de menina levada, lábios a se abrir num sorriso enorme, que estampava toda a sua face, sem vergonha das pessoas ou do lugar. Era o sorriso que ela tinha enquanto brincavam, ele percebia. Ele não gostava muito daquele, porque não era só seu.

O onze era aquele pequeno, triste, que ela deu ao enterrar seu gato. Draco não gostava de ver nela aquele sorriso, porque ele sempre vinha acompanhado de lágrimas.

_(Draco não gosta de falar muito no sorriso número um, o primeiro de sua coleção, mas eu vou dizer a vocês, digníssimos leitores._

_Eles nunca haviam se visto antes daquele momento de encontro entre as duas famílias. Só sabiam seus nomes, ou melhor, sobrenomes, porque aqueles eram os únicos que importavam para duas crianças sangue-puro de seis anos de idade._

_- Sou Malfoy, prazer em conhecê-la._

_Ele disse do mesmo modo polido e educado a que fora ensinado, e ele deu um risinho baixo de todo o seu porte astuto e arrogante. Ela o julgara engraçado em sua capa negra e cabeça erguida, imaginando o momento em que ele fosse topar na capa e cair, por não estar olhando onde pisava. Mas não foi esse o sorriso número um: essa risadinha ele classificou, mais tarde, como o sorriso número dois._

_O primeiro foi definitivamente mais importante. Ela não disse seu nome naquele momento, o que o fez olha-la admirado, apenas apertou a mão dele e saiu._

_Naquele mesmo dia, ele a encontrou no jardim, e não perdeu a oportunidade de perguntar-lhe sobre o ocorrido de mais cedo._

_Ela sorriu – o sorriso número um._

_Primeiro, o leve curvar de lábios para cima, num movimento lento e vagaroso – num gesto preguiçoso e bonito, como quase tudo nela. Ele considerou esse curvar de lábios com estimulante, embora negue a si mesmo o fato até hoje. Depois, os olhos. De cílios longos e íris negra, eles brilharam naquele momento, como se colocassem duas grandes e redondas pedras de ônix sobre a luz. Um sorriso quase tímido, de canto, misterioso e tão sedutor quanto pode ser uma menina de seis anos._

_A maior beleza não estava no sorriso feito, embora este formasse um belo quadro, que encaixaria muito bem em uma tela – mas se ele tentasse pinta-la, não conseguiria colocar na tela mais que uma mistura sem forma de cores, porque um pintor pinta o que sente, e o menino sentia muita coisa naquele momento –, mas em sua formação. Na soma de todos os gestos lentos, preguiçosos, na emoção, no brilho dos olhos._

_- Sou Pansy._

_E esse foi o primeiro sorriso de sua coleção, o motivo por ele colecionar sorrisos.)_


	2. Not alone

**N/A.: **Outra fic pro Hide and Seek, com a situação "Conversas sobre o futuro".

Sem betagem, perdoem erros imperdoáveis (Y)

* * *

**Not Alone**

- O que você quer ser quando crescer, Pansy?

Ela nunca teve a resposta exata para essa pergunta, porque Pansy sempre quis ser muita coisa. Aos cinco anos, sonhava em ser modelo. Aos seis, estilista. Aos oito, repórter.

Aos dezessieis, ela mesma.

Mas quando Draco lhe perguntou isso quando ela tinha doze anos, ela lhe respondeu com sinceridade e um rubor nas faces que queria ser esposa – esposa dele, mas isso ela deixou subentendido.

- E o que você quer ser quando crescer, Draco?

Ele nunca havia pensando na possibilidade de _ser_ alguma coisa de tanto pensar o que _não _queria ser. Aos cinco, não queria ser auror. Aos seis, não queria ser professor. Aos oito, não queria ser jornalista.

Aos dezesseis, não queria ser comensal.

Mas quando Pansy lhe perguntou aquilo aos doze, ele nem pensou muito no que falou.

- Não quero ser sozinho.


	3. Smells Like Liberty

**N/A.: **Fanfic para o Hide and Seek, o item escolhido foi "Brincadeiras deles quando crianças."

* * *

**Smells like liberty**

Quando era pequena, Pansy gostava de dançar, mesmo que fora do ritmo. Ela girava e girava e girava, sem rumo ou sentido, quebrando todas as regras de etiqueta que lhe foram ensinadas. Draco ria quando ela o fazia no jardim, dançando a sua frente enquanto ele assistia a seu espetáculo com ares de riso do banco.

Era a brincadeira favorita da pequena Pansy, girar até cair. Às vezes ela conseguia fazer com que Draco a acompanhasse, mas ele gostava mesmo de vê-la livre.

Quando ela parou de girar tão eloquentemente, ele quis saber o motivo. Ela falou que a mãe contratou alguém que a ensinasse _ballet_, porque Pansy deveria ser boa em tudo: se não era uma boa dançarina naturalmente, passaria a ter aulas até tornar-se uma boa bailarina.

Draco não gostou disso. Os movimentos antes fluidos e graciosos a sua maneira pareciam ter se tornado mais pausados, regrados, típicos de quem tem medo de errar.

"Você pode dançar como antes, Pansy."

"Não posso, Draco, daquele jeito não era bonito."

"Era bonito para mim."

E foi o bastante para que, quando estivessem sozinhos, Pansy girasse com ele sem rumo – livre – novamente.


	4. Sucré

**N/A.: **Mais uma fic pro H&S, com o item "Reuniões de Família".

_Sucré_ vem do francês e quer dizer _açucarado _(:

* * *

**Sucré**

Era sempre a mesma coisa.

Mansão Malfoy ou Parkinson. Conversa de gente grande. Mesa de bebidas disposta para parecer estar sempre daquele jeito, com toda a variedade de bebida, mesmo que não fosse verdade. Um jantar cheio de pratos, taças e talheres. Mais conversa chata. Sobremesa.

(Aqui tinha duas. Sorvete ou cheesecake de morango. A primeira, era a sobremesa favorita de Pansy, servida a pedido de Draco nos jantares em sua casa. A segunda, favorita de Draco, servida a pedido de Pansy nos jantares dos Psrkinson.)

Depois da sobremesa, eles sempre fugiam para a cozinha – escapar dos pais se torna tão fácil que chega a ser chato quando eles não prestam atenção aos filhos. Então, eles colocavam em prática todo o plano por trás da troca de sorrisos e olhares durante o jantar.

A cozinha era a primeira parada e as panelas de sobremesa, as primeiras a serem furtadas. Então eles subiam ao quarto de Draco – ou de Pansy, se a "reunião" fosse na casa dela -, para conversar sobre assuntos que seus pais considerariam "infantis demais". Quando acabavam com a sobremesa, eles desciam e surgiam ao lado dos pais, que nem se davam conta de seu sumiço temporário.

Quando ia embora, Pansy sempre deixava no ar sussurros quentes de promessas de novas fugas. E Draco respondia, com uma piscadela marota, que sim, eles fariam de novo.

Porque era aquilo que fazia valer a pena ir a todas as reuniões: sobremesa, fuga, risos... Draco _**e**_ Pansy.


End file.
